gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Trouty Mouth
Trouty Mouth (en español Boca de Salmòn; o Boca de Trucha en latinoamérica), es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Original Song, el décimo sexto episodio de la Segunda Temporada. Se trata de una canción original, es decir, ha sido creada exclusivamente para la serie de TV Glee. Es cantada por Santana Lopez, acompañada de Tina Cohen-Chang, quien toca el piano. Una pequeña línea de la canción también es cantada durante el duodécimo episodio de la Cuarta Temporada, Naked. Contexto de la Canción Segunda Temporada En Original Song, tras New Directions descubrir que fueron negados de cantar SING de My Chemical Romance, Rachel Berry sugiere que ellos podrían escribir sus propias canciones originales para las regionales, así tendrían más oportunidades de ganar la competencia. Santana protesta cuando Rachel y Quinn Fabray se ofrecen a escribir una juntas, diciendo que todos deberían de tener la oportunidad de escribir sus propias canciones. Durante el proceso de elección de canciones originales para las Regionales, William Schuester le encarga a los chicos del club que aporten sus ideas. Una de las canciones propuestas es Trouty Mouth, escrita por Santana, con la ayuda de Tina, y dedicada al chico con el que Santana sale: Sam Evans. Santana interpreta el tema acompañada de Tina en el piano en la Sala de Música. Sam se siente ofendido ante el contenido de la canción, una burla hacia sus labios amplios. Santana canta alegremente hasta que es interrumpida por Sam, quien le pide que por favor pare. Más tarde, tras Will rechazar la canción Hell To The No, escrita y cantada por Mercedes Jones, Santana dice que había preparado otro verso para Trouty Mouth, aunque Sam se niega, levantando un letrero que escribía "Hell No" en una libreta. El verso adicional nunca fue performado, ni lanzado en la versión final de la canción en iTunes. Cuarta Temporada En Naked, Santana aparece en el video que Blaine Anderson preparó para Sam de todas las personas de William McKinley High School hablando sobre los puntos buenos de Sam. Santana dice que Sam la ayudó a inspirarse a escribir una canción original, y entonces empieza a cantar una pequeña línea de Trouty Mouth. Letra Santana: Guppy Face, Trouty Mouth Is that how people's lips look Where you come from in the South? Grouper Mouth, Froggy Lips I love suckin' on those salamander lips Wanna put a fish hook In those lips, so cherry red If you tried hard enough You could suck a baby's head! Whoo! Oh, yeah-eah, yeah Curiosidades *Aunque no fue intencional originalmente, Trouty Mouth fue lanzado en iTunes debido a la demanda popular por los fanáticos, junto con Big Ass Heart. *Esta es la canción más corta lanzada por Glee, sólo por un minuto y tres segundos. Antes de su lanzamiento, Papa Don't Preach era la canción más corta. *Santana dijo que había escrito otro verso de Trouty Mouth, aunque nunca fue escuchado, debido a que ambos, Will y Sam, se reusaron a escucharlo. *En Born This Way, Sam admite sentirse, o haberse sentido inseguro acerca de sus labios, debido a que él escribe Trouty Mouth en su playera usada para la presentación de Born This Way. *Naya Rivera dijo en una entrevista que se volvió muy sexy. Incluso más sexy de lo que había pretendido que fuera. *Esta canción fue escrita por el compositor James S. Levine y el co-creador Ian Brennan. Fuente *En la canción, Tina toca el piano. *Esta canción está referenciada en Naked, el duodécimo episodio de la cuarta temporada. En el documental de Blaine para Sam, el testimonio de Santana fue sobre cómo Sam la ayudó a convertirse en compositora. Luego cantó algunas líneas de la canción. *A partir de esa canción, muchas personas usan la frase "Trouty Mouth" para describir a Sam y sus labios; especialmente Santana. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones del episodio Original Song Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones originales Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones Individuales Categoría:Solos